


Bedtime Story

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [26]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 睡前故事Pairing: All贝，卡贝，弗贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 在满足的兴奋退潮以后，他们靠在一起，昏昏欲睡。Warning: 采用主观叙述的部分完全不代表笔者本人的态度，只是作为一种叙述视角的尝试。
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Kudos: 6





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> 基于龙珠Z和龙珠超共有的宇宙观剧情剧情。

“你像头鹿。”  
这没头没脑的评价让他从舒适的朦胧里微微惊醒，肢体的疲倦一霎时就通至全身，他的腿和手，被狠力挫伤撞击过的腰臀，泛起令人无力的酸痛。  
太累了，以至于身体有点陌生，贝吉塔眨了眨眼睛，射精的余韵才过去没多久，他的眼角依旧湿润。  
“鹿……”他从鼻子里哼出嗤笑。北银河边境行星上生长的、脆弱的哺乳动物。特兰克斯在幼稚园里认识了它们，赛亚人的孩子在落后民族的规训下乖巧地念着那些名词——爸爸，你看，这是鹿，它们不主动伤害人。攻击性不强的无用之物。  
卡卡罗特刚刚说他像头鹿。  
“你的屁股、腿。好像我小时候逮到的一只鹿哦。”  
好吧……并不意外。贝吉塔吐了口长气。有点想笑，又确实懒得牵动嘴角。超级赛亚人状态下的情交榨干了他全部的体力，他们拿可以碎裂行星的身体和力量来互相摩擦、追逐快感。是无用之事……也确实伤害了身体。他的腿间有干涸的血迹，肠子不时跳痛，提示他方才承受的那些……来自卡卡罗特的肉体挞伐，到底有多么的疯狂与冲动。  
这没什么。他是喜欢的……这是超级赛亚人。他喜欢超级赛亚人，更喜欢自己的超级赛亚人状态。不必同卡卡罗特说起，说了他也不大明白。  
……说到底他自己也不大明白。懒得明白。  
卡卡罗特的头拱在他的胸口，硬戳戳的发稍扫过有些尖削的下巴。它们磨蹭着裸露的肌肤，有点痒，但不讨厌。如果可以的话——如果他乐意，完全可以收拢他的双臂，搂住这些倔强的毛发，抚摸它们。卡卡罗特会很愿意他抚摸它们，或者做点其他的、能表现出他满足、在乎的事……  
不。  
绝对不。  
想都不用想。不。  
他们只是互相利用的关系。是敌人，是对手。跟卡卡罗特做对手一向很愉快，如果可能的话他希望每一天都可以……变得更强。  
从现在的每一天，都希望仍旧能够看见更遥远的边界，然后达到那边界。  
也许同卡卡罗特一起……

“诶，贝吉塔……”卡卡罗特的鼻子对着他的肚皮喷出热气，烫热，并不讨厌。让他继续。  
“什么？”  
“讲个故事嘛，我要睡觉啦。”  
这家伙……他是撒娇吗？他的口气仿佛特兰克斯偶尔会的，爸爸，陪我去学校运动会啦！很傻的混血孩子，他会飞，五秒钟能够飞遍大陆，但他偏偏要去陪那些地球人类的柔弱幼崽跑接力赛。多么拙劣的表演，他在那里表现很热切地等着棒子送到他的手里，那些小东西，他们跑起来比武天老师老师的海龟爬得还要慢。  
“我不会。”不算是拒绝，他不知道能讲什么。  
“我讲我的，你讲你的，我讲我以前的事。以前我参加天下第一武道大会，就是你知道的那个……”  
地球人的武道大会，战斗力不足只有百余的一群人类，在有限空间里打来打去的小游戏。没什么好沾沾自喜。  
“哦，那个，撒旦是总冠军。”贝吉塔说。  
“你好冷淡啊贝吉塔，我只是想说说以前武道大会的事。那是二十几年前啦……”  
“二十几年前我还没到地球。”  
二十几年前他还在弗利萨军的麾下。贝吉塔闭上眼睛，记忆像潮水，深黑安静，刷上来又退下去。  
“我知道，因为那是很多年前。”卡卡罗特说。  
“你想听什么，卡卡罗特？”贝吉塔听见自己的声音随着那看不见的潮水滑远了。  
“随便什么。你来地球前吃过什么好吃的东西吗？说说那个嘛。”  
你一定不知道正往嘴里塞压缩食物时身边的地面爆炸了是什么感觉的——贝吉塔的咽喉收缩了一下，时隔多年，窒息的恐怖又一次攫住了他。  
那巴握住他的脚踝，把他抓起来，倒置着猛拍。他清醒过来满脸涨红，一脚踹在他的救命恩人胸口。  
因为那巴说：你要是这么死了弗利萨大人会弄死我们。  
不是什么好回忆。  
“那真是什么都有。弗利萨军的压缩食品包含所有你想吃不想吃的东西。”  
“听起来蛮不错诶。”  
“能吃饱，吃饱了能战斗。”贝吉塔挣动了一下，让自己汗湿的背能更舒服地贴住干燥些的床单。卡卡罗特的头颅在他的挣动中弹动了一下，这个懒蛋完全没离开，相反地，他张开双臂，圈住了贝吉塔的腰。  
好热。而且很重的。  
“弗利萨会给你们发吃的，那个怪物也做了些有用的事嘛。”  
很有趣，卡卡罗特总是把弗利萨叫做“那个怪物”。他从不这样形容其他的外星人。显然卡卡罗特自己也没发觉自己有这个特征。  
……还是不要提醒他了。  
“不是按劳分配的。也不是一定分配的。”贝吉塔说，“在前线……在别人的星球上，我跟布欧一样，遇到能吃无毒的就往嘴里塞。”  
“啊？”  
“能吃饱，吃饱了能战斗。我说过了。”他的确说过了。  
“什么都吃啊？”  
“有时我连敌人都吃。”贝吉塔仰面躺着，龇了一下他坚硬的牙齿。敌人，卡卡罗特也是敌人。永远是敌人。他会咬断敌人的喉咙，他做过这种事。  
他抬起一只手，摸了摸自己的喉咙。卡卡罗特刚刚留下的牙印在喉结附近，破开的皮肤摩擦生疼。  
不愧是赛亚人，他下手真狠。  
“但你也没有吃掉弗利萨呀……”他听见那个笨蛋嘀咕了一句。  
“他就算了，想想就恶心。”贝吉塔说。  
“诶，对。想想就恶心。”喷着热气的卡卡罗特喷出一大口热气，他用一侧脸颊在贝吉塔的皮肉上蹭来蹭去，那种舒服的程度，让人真的怀疑下一秒他就会从喉咙里发出舒适的咕噜声了……像那些友善温柔的动物……不像那些凶残暴戾的赛亚人。还好他没有。  
他非常得意地持续嘀咕着关于弗利萨能不能吃的傻话：“尾巴像肉乎乎的虫子一样，就是他，他好恶心哦。”  
卡卡罗特恨着弗利萨。带有胜利者的怜悯，居高临下地厌恶着他。卡卡罗特自己没有觉察。  
“他的尾巴很灵活的，是厉害的东西。”贝吉塔说。  
如果可以的话他不想回忆起弗利萨的身体，任何部件都不想。然而弗利萨各种形态的身体与面容总是出现在他的梦中。每一天，当他遁入睡眠，都能听到那个声音，在似水的夜里响起，令人头皮发麻。  
“你是我最疼爱的呢，贝吉塔。”  
滑腻腻的尾巴缓缓缠绕上来，圈住脖子，挽住腰肢。明明很瘦小的身体，力量却像恒星一样。  
被弗利萨刺穿的感觉，与卡卡罗特给的完全不同。君王有恐怖的欲望，他被塞满了肚子摇晃。不想要，不能逃，他仓惶地呻吟和尖叫。有时候会被揪住尾巴，拼命拉拽着，顶到更深的血肉里。  
如果那里有胎宫之类的东西……幸好是没有的。他屈服了，向来很驯顺，有时为了私利和配给，也会拿四肢缠上去，发出喜悦的叫声。  
那种快活并不是真的。弗利萨的精液仿佛是含着强酸的，涂抹在嫩肉上委实非常烫。他会晕眩，他总是疼。  
不过，事后那黑暗的共主、宇宙的灾星总是满足地抚摸过他的背脊，问他想要什么样的奖励。  
他一定会讨赏的，他需要很多东西。什么都想要，什么都想给，想变强，想赢。他想打败弗利萨，他想不被弗利萨杀死……  
想要永生，想活下去……

贝吉塔的皮肤干涸了。虽然身上压着暖烘烘的一个大件生物，他还是无法避免地发起抖来。他很放松，并没有紧咬住牙关，所以他的牙齿立刻互相敲击着，咯咯轻颤。他的胳膊上寒栗骤起，这瞒不了谁。  
“滚开。”他在心里对那个声音说。  
并没想到会真的说出来。  
卡卡罗特“嚯”地支起自己的脑袋。他的头毛几乎揣进了贝吉塔的嘴。  
“提到弗利萨让你不高兴啦！”  
我不是说你。但我不能对你说我不是说你的。  
他咬住自己的下唇，选择不解释，不发声。  
“我不是存心要你不高兴的呀，贝吉塔！”卡卡罗特的手从他的腰上离开了。肉体相依的温暖正在迅速撤离。  
不，不是现在，现在先不要走……贝吉塔想着。他只是想了想。  
“怎么说呢……看到他说话的样子我就不舒服。他是不是还说过要给你个舰队司令官当的？”  
去他妈的，那种鬼话，这笨蛋竟然记得。  
“他的舰队一个人也没有了。而且你又把他杀掉了，一次。”贝吉塔嘟哝着。  
“对诶……啊！我晓得啦！”卡卡罗特快活地大叫起来，“你还在生我的气吧，弗利萨本来应该留给你来杀的。”  
“原来你也知道！”他生磨着自己的槽牙。  
或许杀了弗利萨一切会变好点，他不会再做任何有弗利萨的梦。  
……不，别天真了贝吉塔，天真是落后的地球人才珍视的东西。弗利萨一定会匿藏在你的梦里，你的梦里还有层层叠叠的尸体。那些鲜血，体液，死者、残尸。那些哭泣、求饶、怒骂、尖叫。那些都是你的，你狡猾地用它们同弗利萨置换了自己很多年的生命。杀了弗利萨它们还在。  
但我还是很想亲手杀死弗利萨。太遗憾了，不是我了结他。  
他把我的一切都夺走了，不是我亲手报仇，两次都不是我，不是我来杀死他。真是难以平静。  
“你怎么啦贝吉塔……”卡卡罗特没有跑掉，他的双手挪移，现在捧住了贝吉塔的脸庞。  
“也许弗利萨还会再活过来。”  
他在说什么？为什么要对卡卡罗特讲？  
“他再活过来的话我们再打败他就好了。”那个在地球长大的家伙神情轻松地露出了笑容。  
“是我。”贝吉塔说，“再来一次我会打败他。这是我跟他之间的事。”  
果然，他看到卡卡罗特的嘴角垂了下来。只有这一刻，这种时刻，他才会陡然意识到，这个人也已经长成很久、是个彻彻底底的赛亚人了。  
赛亚人卡卡罗特也并非总是快活的。  
“是我们！他再复活的话我们就一起打他！”卡卡罗特说着，手上开始施加力量。他是足可以将贝吉塔的头颅从脖子上拧下来的，此时却没有什么好担心的。  
……卡卡罗特永远不会那样伤害他。  
虽然不能拥有永生这回事，总还是得着了一点点微末的“永远”的——贝吉塔想着，都是些没用的东西，尽管……  
卡卡罗特的脸靠近了，先是用鼻尖蹭上来，然后亲了亲他的嘴唇。  
“你没有好故事的话我就要开始讲了。我要从我爷爷的四星球开始讲起了！”他说，“别那样看着我，只是因为我又想跟你睡觉了。”  
他这样说着胡话的时候，不光是用他那双可以碎裂行星的大手抓牢了贝吉塔的脸庞。他甚至开始笑了。  
他咧开嘴巴，发出了无忧无虑的爽朗的笑声。

END.


End file.
